All Tangled Up
by articcat621
Summary: When Draco finds himself tangled up under the Christmas tree, he gets an idea.


A/N: First off, a huge thank you to whoever nominated me! This was written for the 2015 DHr Advent on LJ. Many thanks to GaileaRua for her betaing skills and for being the Muse to this story. Also, thanks to kyriecolors for her last minute check-over. I hope everyone enjoys this bit of Christmas fluff.

Prompt: Christmas Lights

Warnings: Mild Language, Suggestive Content, Pure Christmas Fluff.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

 _All Tangled Up_

Hermione carefully took the cookies out of the oven, setting them on the top of the stove to cool. The sweet smell of chocolate chip cookies filled her nose and she sighed. "Nothing like baking cookies at Christmas time," she said softly to herself. Turning around, she lifted the bowl off the counter and placed it in the sink. Taking the spoon out, she began to lick the leftover cookie dough off it, a small "mmm" escaping her lips.

A loud crash thudded, startling her. She dropped the spoon, cursing as it landed on her slipper. "Great," she murmured, bending down to pick up the spoon. She tossed it into the sink before heading towards the living room to see what her fiancé had done to cause such a loud noise.

Walking into the living room, she stopped in surprise. She abruptly closed her mouth and shook her head in disbelief. "Draco, what in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Decorating the tree," he replied, a pink tinge on his cheeks.

Hermione smirked, a small giggle escaping her lips. "I don't think you're doing it correctly." Somehow, Draco had entangled himself within the Christmas lights he had been putting on their tree, which resulted in the tree falling down on top of him.

"Could you help me?"

Hermione pretended to consider it before nodding. "I suppose, although I think you'll owe me one."

"Yes, yes, anything you want, Hermione, just get me out of this contraption," Draco promised, huffing. He twitched beneath the tree.

Pulling out her wand, Hermione made quick work of setting the tree upright and placing the lights around the tree. When she finished, she moved towards Draco and helped him stand. "Are you alright?" she asked, looking him over.

"Yes, I'm fine," Draco replied, still blushing. "I'm sorry about that. Decorating the tree is harder than I had expected it to be."

Hermione gave him a quick peck on the lips. "You're trying, Draco, and that's all that matters."

After proposing to her four months ago, the two had moved in together. This was their first Christmas together, and Draco had promised that he would help her decorate by hand, the Muggle way. He had done rather well, so far, surprising Hermione by being the one to cut down their Christmas tree. When he had offered to put up the lights while she finished baking, she had agreed. Apparently, he needed help, though he would later deny it.

"Wait 'til I tell your mother," Hermione teased, wrapping her arms around him.

"I doubt she'd believe you. I've never decorated anything myself before." Draco shook his head. "Those lights were tricky."

"They can be," Hermione agreed. "I'm just glad none of them broke when you landed on them. We would have spent the evening with me picking glass out of your arse."

"No thanks," Draco said quickly, wincing slightly. "I cast an unbreakable charm on them before starting."

"Clever man." Hermione smiled. "That's what I love about you; you're always thinking ahead."

Draco leant down, kissing her slowly and lovingly before pulling away. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Hermione replied. "The cookies are done, so I can help you finish the tree."

"You know," Draco said, his voice low and sensual. "I had an idea while I was all tangled up."

Hermione smiled, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Oh? And what was that?" she asked, peering up into his light, grey eyes.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you all tangled up in some Christmas lights," he paused, smirking, "naked."

Hermione bit her lower lip, batting her lashes at Draco. "I think I can arrange something like that, love."

"Mmm, I'd like that." Draco leant down, brushing his lips against hers as his hands caressed her sides.

She pulled away, a small smirk on her face. "Come on, then." Taking his hand, she Disapparated them to their bedroom, where she proceeded to show Draco just exactly what she looked like wearing nothing but Christmas lights.


End file.
